


its hip to fuck bees?

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Meakashi-hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: part 2 to ill bee back





	its hip to fuck bees?

**Author's Note:**

> fckgignn kill me oh my gfod

as wonshik realized what had happened, he had begun to cry, leaving his ween hanging from his pants as he shed tears over his beloved bee. as he opens his eyes, he sees the small creature begin to stir, rising from the puddle of cum he had originally died in. wonshik wants to cheer, to dry him off and let him recover, but he thinks too long- he feels a sharp, horrible pain in the shaft of his massive ween- he had been stung. he screams, scrambling off of the couch, for he was deathly allergic to bees.


End file.
